Hero's First Challenge
by MusicalSage
Summary: Sora was born a hero.  And as a hero, he must face many challenges throughout his life—including the first day of school.


**Hey-yo!  
><strong>Yes, another piece from me, though this time it's a multi-chapter piece that's _not_ an 100 theme challenge!  
>I've wanted to do a young Sora piece (or any children piece), and after I saw the movie <em>Corinna<em> (with Whoppi Goldberg) and saw a cute scene, I was inspired.  
>Of course, it took me forever, and then...it became more than one chapter!<p>

**Anyhoo...  
><strong>I hope you guys install this first installment. Please enjoy! m(_ _)m  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

Faint footsteps which kept growing louder. _Pat pat pat_. And then—

BANG!

"Riku, Riku, let's go!"

Riku thought he heard something entering his room. He groaned but still kept his eyes closed—until he felt someone tugging at his covers.

"S-S-Soorrraaaahhh?" Riku asked while he yawned, sitting upright in bed and stretching. He saw Sora pulling on Riku's covers, then looking at Riku when he saw that he responded. "How in the world did you get into my house? Wait, actually, _why_ are you in my house?"

Sora grinned. "Your mommy let me in, and because today's the first day of school! Now, get up, sleepy head! Your mommy's making breakfast!" He got up on Riku's bed and started jumping on it.

"Get up! Get up!" He said with each jump, until Riku lightly pushed him off.

"Fine, fine. I'm up."

Sora didn't miss a beat; when Riku pushed him, Sora jumped off the bed lightly and landed on the ground with both feet. He didn't look tired at all; if anything, he was still sporting his huge trademark grin. Riku was surprised that he wasn't blinded by it, but then again, Riku was still squinting, his eyes still gummed together with sleep.

Riku rubbed his eyes, and opened them fully. Brilliant, though sleepy, aquamarine eyes looked at Sora.

The rascal known as his friend—how? Riku doesn't know either, so don't ask—was dressed up; he wasn't in the summer attire of a plain shirt and his short red pants, however. No, Sora was wearing a navy blue cap that had yellow trimmings on it with navy blue trouser shorts and a baby blue button up T-shirt. To go along with this ensemble was a small navy blue backpack, with a crown keychain hanging off the zipper (his own signature, Sora calls it). The finishing touch was small red shoes, with a button that held the strap that stretched across the middle of the foot.

The older boy finally registered what Sora said. "Wait, today's _what_ again?"

"The first day of school!"

"...That means that summer's over."

Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"...That also means that...you're happy that summer's over. Because we're starting school."

Sora nodded even more enthusiastically, slightly resembling an out of control bobble head.

"...So why are you happy?"

"_Because_ I've never been to school before, Riku!" Riku could tell Sora was practically exploding with happiness. He saw that Sora's head was bobbing dangerously out of control now. He hoped that Sora's head wouldn't fly off; his room would get messy.

Oh, and yeah, there's the fact that he would lose his best friend too.

Okay, he really cares for Sora. Honest. But he can just be so...so...hyper and happy all of the time.

"_You've_ been there for a whole year already, so that's why you aren't excited now—"

"I started school last year, and I don't remember peeing myself with excitement." Riku pointed out dryly.

Sora waved away that fact. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Poopie-face. Anyways, what's school like? I mean, you told me what you did, but that's the boring stuff! You never told me the fun stuffs!"

Riku, who was finally off out of bed, started—unfortunately— scrounging for the matching uniform Sora was wearing. "That's because there wasn't any fun stuffs to do. How long 'till school starts?"

"Not for 'nother hour, but come on! There must be _one_ fun thing!"

The only statement that Riku decided to acknowledge was how long until school started. "So, if school doesn't even start for a while..._why_ did you wake me up? Heck, did you even have breakfast?"

Sora grinned (even more, since he was already grinning _way_ too much. Riku hoped Sora would have intense cheek pains in the future—okay, not really, but he really was grinning a lot). "Because I wanted someone to walk to school with, and _you've_ already been there! And yeah, I had breakfast, but your mommy invited me to eat with you and go to school with you!"

Oh, the joys of being the older friend.

"Right," Riku replied. "Well, then, after I get dressed, let's go eat then—"

"Wait!" Sora screeched, startling Riku (and definitely waking him up now). "You didn't tell me one fun thing 'bout school! There has to be a fun thing, it's not all work, besides, I heard the new kids get to have lots and lots of fun, so there must be _one _thing—"

"Alright, alright!" Riku wondered how he ever became best friends with this talkative boy. He loves him, but golly.

"There's one fun thing that everyone likes. It's called..." his voice dropped, and his eyes suddenly twinkled mischievously. "..._recess_."

Sora didn't know what this meant, but judging from Riku's tone, it must be a super awesome thing. Sora's eyes went huge, listening intently, waiting for Riku's next holy words that spoke of this "recess."

Riku was pleased to see he caught Sora's attention; perhaps he would be quiet for a while.

"So, recess..." he saw how powerful the word was to the younger boy. "It's the most awesomest time in school. You see, this is when we get to play and run around outside. Oh, and there's swings and there's the slide and there's a mini-Blitzball court, though only a few kids at a time are allowed inside. But there's the best part of them all..."

Sora couldn't believe; something _better _than Blitzball? It must be intensely cool if Riku says so!

"Because, you see...there's the _big kids_ monkey bars! The monkey bars...where you climb up _high_ above the ground...and you have to climb across from one side to the other. 'Course, they say only big kids can play on it, so they won't let little kids like you on it...they didn't let me, either..." Sora heard the grumble in Riku's voice. Riku lightened up a moment later.

"But, yeah, that's the funnest part of school! Otherwise, everything else is kinda boring." Riku, who was dressing in his uniform the whole time while telling the marvelous tale about recess, looked at Sora. "Ready to go eat breakfast and start your first day ever?"

Sora punched his fist up into the air. "Yeah!" Sora ran out of Riku's room.

Riku stared. "Only _he_ would be excited about the first day of school, huh...?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, there's the first part! I was going to make this a one shot and rather short (about a little longer than this length), but suddenly it became longer...so maybe three chapters at most? Ha ha. Also, sorry for any mistakes with grammar or odd sentences (that doesn't contain dialogue; I tried to make Sora and Riku sound "childish", though I forgot how really young kids talk, so I might have made their speech too perfect for kinder kids...).<strong>

**Oh, and Sora's outfit? That was based on my youchien (sort of like a Japanese kinder, if you will) uniform. Still have some pictures too, though my little keychain addition was a bunny rabbit. ^_^**

**Anyhoo, I'll be traveling to college tomorrow, so I don't when I'll be able to update. I do have the other chapters written (just not the ending, though oddly, the ending is what I thought of first :P), but I just don't know when I'll be able to edit them, much less update them.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
